Our Friends are Babies, Literally!
by Millen
Summary: What happens when Cartman and Kenny accidentally turned into babies and Kyle and Stan have to be "Parents" for a week before their families come home from a cruise,can Cartman and Kenny go back to being 17? Could Stan and Kyle handle it?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, another one of my stories. This is Style and Slash. If you don't like it than turn back - don't waste you _valuable _time. So don't whine about that I didn't give you a warning.

Our friends are babies, literally

In the Marsh's household, Stan and Kyle sat side-by-side, watching reruns of the Terrance and Phillips show. As they enjoyed watching the funny Canadians and their fart jokes, the door bell rang.

"Ky, can you get that," said Stan, not taking his eyes off of the television. Kyle frowned at his boyfriend, stood up and smacked him besides the head. "Ow, Ky, what the hell..." Stan whined while rubbing his head, but made no movement to get up.

Muttering angrily, the seventeen year old boy with the green ushanka opened the front door to see a grinning Cartman and Kenny with four bottles in their hands. "Move over, Jew." said Cartman pushing pass Kyle. Kenny eagerly followed the fat boy to the kitchen.

Stan, who hear Cartman's voice, sighed, while getting up. As he walked into the kitchen, Stan groaned at the sight of Cartman's gleeful face, this can't be good. "What now, fat-ass?" he said, as he wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist from behind, resting his chin on the young red head's shoulder.

Cartman muttered "Fags" before showing them a bottle that he and Kenny had brought earlier, like three minutes ago...

"A bottle?" said Kyle sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"No, you dumb, Jew! The liquid that's in the bottle." snapped the larger boy.

"So...?"

"Mephisto made a new drink, and he said that we can be the first ones to try it!" Cartman said cheerfully, eying the bottle.

"Has it been tested?" said Kyle, frowning.

"Duh, Jew!" said Cartman sniffing the bottles before continuing. "You think he'll give us something that's not tested?" Kenny nodded in agreement. "Well...? Get a bottle!" He and Kenny didn't give the others to reply before they clung down theirs.

"Ah!" Cartman suddenly cried out, "my head!" he held his head while bent on all fours, as did Kenny. "What's happening?" asked Stan, running up to Kenny, holding the boy's head up. "Shit!" cursed Kyle. "Our parent's are gone for a week, Goddamn their cruise! Damn it Stan! Why didn't they at least leave a car behind?" panicked Kyle.

"Ugh!" Cartman grunted before suddenly shaking. "What the..."

Before their eyes, the two boys on the floor began to shake, their bodies shrinking. Kyle and Stan shared a look of shock before staring down at two crying babies. A chubby one cried the loudest, while the other with messy blond hair cried a little, his blue eyes were watery as he cried.

"S-Stan?" whispered Kyle, looking at the other boy who held the blond-haired baby. "Shh..." Stan whispered softly to the baby who stopped crying as he was gently rocked to side to side. "Ky," said Stan. "Try to calm Cartman down."

"W-what?"

"Just do it." was the reply.

"Grumbling, Kyle lifted a crying Cartman off of the floor. Man! Was that baby heavy! "Um, these clothes are too big." he said to Stan as a baby Cartman snuggled up to him, finally calming down. "Yeah, I agree. My mom still kept my old clothes from when I was a baby." replied Stan as he motioned Kyle to follow him.

* * *

"Down here!" called Stan as Kyle stood by the basement's door frame, shifting the heavy baby to his hip.

Groaning at how much steps he had to take, Kyle, slowly walked down the steps. As he made it to the last one, he sighed in relief. In an out of breath voice he said: "Y-you take him now! My hips hurt as hell!"

Stan pulled out a stroller, took Cartman and placed him in it. As Cartman looked up at Stan with his huge, chocolate eyes, wondering what was is this thing he was on? Kyle noticed Kenny was on an old, but clean baby seat, making happy baby sounds, a little saliva running down his chin.

"You seemed to like kids a lot." Kyle said suddenly as Stan tickled Cartman's chubby chin, making the baby giggle.

"Yeah... I guess I do - I actually want my own, you know? By flesh - blood..." Stan trailed off, suddenly realizing what he said and quickly added: "With you."

Kyle snorted. "Stan, we're guys." he pointed out.

"Maybe Mephisto has something to make you pregnant." said Stan.

"Me? Pregnant?" said Kyle. "Oh, no! I'm not carrying the baby in my stomach, Stan, why not you?" demanded the red head, as he crossed his arms.

"Ky, you look -" Stan began, but was cut off by an enraged Kyle, who looked ready to kill.

"Were you going to say that I look like a girl?" Kyle whispered in a deadly voice. One of the thing that Kyle hated the most was being compared like a girl. He looked nothing like a girl!

"No," said Stan quickly. "I mean to say that you look better - pregnant."

That didn't help. WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" yelled Kyle, making Cartman and Kenny to jump, startled. Then to make it worse, they began to cry. Stan frowned as he lifted Cartman off of the stroller as Kyle did with Kenny.

After ten minutes of trying to calm the babies down, they headed upstairs. As they sat on the sofa, Kyle spoke. "Does your mom _keep_ baby food too?" he asked with sarcasm as Cartman began to bite Stan's t-shirt.

"No." said Stan, than said: "What I meant to say in the basement was that you'll look better-"

"Not _this_ again, Stan." Kyle sighed.

"No!" said Stan. "Listen. I'll doubt your mom would kill _you_ - because you're going to be carrying her grandchild."

"Yeah, but that means she'll kill _you_." Kyle rolled his eyes. "And eventually me when I give birth - and why are we talking about this anyway? I don't want to get pregnant and we can't even have kids." he pointed out. "It's impossible."

* * *

Stan and Kyle stood, outside of Dr. Mephisto's laboratory with Kenny and Cartman who were each on a stroller (luckly Mrs. Marsh had an extra). As Stan knocked, Kyle sighed. "I'm coming!" they heard Mesphiso's raspy voice. "Kevin, hand me my cane - thank you."

Kyle groaned as Stan sighed, starting to get impatient as they waited for the elderly man to open the door. "Who's there?" they heard Mesphisto say as he opened a little window to see the visitors. "Oh, it's you two. What brings you here?"

"Well, if you open up, you'll find out." said Kyle, losing patience.

Mephisto looked between the two teens through the little window, sighed, than reached for the locks.

Kyle rolled his eyes as they heard like ten locks clicking as the scientist was unlocking. Finally, about two minutes later the door swung open with a tired looking scientist leading them in, not noticing the babies.

Cartman, of course was asleep; if not, than he would have been noticed instantly with his baby babbling. Kenny, on the other hand, was wide awake, while sucking on a bottle filled with warm milk that should have made him fall asleep like it did to Cartman.

Mephisto gave out a sleepy yawn, while rubbing his temple, his back turned to them. "Why are you here again, at 11: 46 in the night?" he asked, while, Kevin, his friend, noticed the babies.

"Why did you give fat-ass and Kenny your experiment without testing it?" demanded Kyle, getting right to business. "Or did you know and gave it to them for fun or revenge?"

The scientist's eyes widen, as he turned around and saw two very familiar looking babies. "Are those..."

"Yes," said Stan. "As Kyle was saying - why did you gave them this liquid-drink - whatever; anyway, why did you gave it to them?"

The scientist frowned before saying: "They probably grabbed the wrong bottle." he walked over to a cabinet that was locked; searching in his lab coat's pockets - the man grabbed a key and unlocked the cabinet.

Kyle and Stan watched in awe at different looking bottle's each containing some sort of liquid that glowed.

"Sadly they got the one that transforms them into babies." said Mephisto as he closed the cabinet and locked it. He turned to face them.

"How did the fat-ass even get in your cabinet?" asked Kyle.

"Um, I leant him the key to get the new improved drink that I made." shrugged the scientist as he placed the key back into his pocket.

"And how do they turm back?" asked Stan.

"They'll be back to normal in a week or so."

"Or so?" asked Kyle.

"Yes, so, now you can get out of my laboratory."

As Stan and Kyle walked back to Stan's place, each pushing a stroller. Stan said: "Well, at least they'll be back to normal."

"Yeah..." said Kyle as Kenny cooed happily as he finished his bottle. Taking care of babies for a week... this must be fun...

A/N: I don't know about you, but I enjoyed this story, reviews? Only if you want to - I'm not going to hold you hostage or something and I'm not going to force you.

Anyway, what do you think? And sorry for grammer mistakes~ Shirbells Style


	2. They found out

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park

A/N: Thanks for the reviews:)

Chapter 2: They found out

Our Friends are babies, literally!

Kyle groaned as he awoke; giving out a yawn he closed his eyes again, not really a morning person. A light snore made the red head jump; startled he rolled over to see his boyfriend sound asleep a smile on his lips.

_'When had Stan decided to stay over?' _Kyle seemed to think for a minute.___ 'Oh, I'm the one who's over.'_ he thought. Kyle tried to remember what had happened yesterday... ___'Well,'_ he thought, while sitting up, rubbing his chin._'I don't remember; but I did have a strange dream...'_ Kyle frowned, it seemed so real.

A cry made him snap Kyle out of his musing. "What the-" he said out loud.

"Ky - can you calm Cartman or Kenny down... trying to _sleep_ here..." Stan muttered, his eyes closed.

"Wha - Stan! It wasn't a dream was it?" Kyle shook Stan awake.

"Dude!" exclaimed Stan, a little annoyed as he grumpily raised his head from the pillow, his ocean blue eyes gave Kyle a irritated look. "Dude, their getting louder..." With that he laid his head back down to the soft pillow.

Kyle frowned. _'So I wasn't dreaming?'_ Feeling like he had just risen back from the dead, Kyle grabbed his pillow and whacked his boyfriend while removing the covers off as he was getting out of bed. "Ow, Ky..." Stan whined, but kept his eyes closed.

Kyle sighed as he left Stan's bedroom. _'Wait. Where are the babies?'_ The boy thought than is shook head as the crying became louder. _'I could just follow the crying...'_

As Kyle entered a room that used to be Stan's playroom, Cartman raised his chubby hands, as he tried to stand, holding on to the crib he was in. Cartman immediately stopped crying when he saw Kyle. His large brown eyes stared at Kyle as to say: 'What took you?' he screwed his face, impatient that Kyle _wasn't _going to hold him so he began to cry.

Kyle hurried to the crib and sighed, as he picked up the heavy baby, who stopped crying at once, knowing he got Kyle's attention; so he rested his head on the red-haired boys shoulder. While Kyle awkwardly patted Cartman's back, he noticed Kenny, who was asleep like a second ago began to cry softly. Kyle was about to return the baby in his arms back, but was stopped as Cartman yelled "_No_!" yes! He damn well yelled "no." But to make it worser, he yelled right _into_ Kyle's ear; Kyle must have gone deaf.

"_Eric_, stop." said Kyle sternly, than looked shocked at what he had just said. _'Eric? Where did that come from?'_

By the _look_ Cartman gave him, Kyle would have burned into ashes. "No." said the one year old, as he refused to stop glaring at Kyle; than the heavy baby turned his head to Kenny who was trying to _stand_, holding onto the bars of the crib, and stuck out his tongue while holding onto Kyle's neck as if to say: 'He's mine.' but not in a romantic way of course, but as to say that Kyle should pay more attention to him.

Kenny frowned, than looked at Kyle while tilting his head to the side as to study the seventeen year old.

"_Up_!" he commanded, ignoring Cartman's yells of protest.

"NO! NO! NO!" yelled the chubby baby, clinging to Kyle.

Kyle sighed as he walked towards Kenny's crib. Why are there more than one anyway? It's not like Stan had a twin or something. As Kyle shifted Cartman to his right hip, he gently scooped Kenny up and placed him to his other. Cartman pouted giving Kenny a hard stare before he began to babble nonsense.

"Ugh, what's going on?" asked Stan as he walked in, crossing his arms across his chest, while staring at Kyle with both of the babies on either side of his hips.

"Stan, go and warm them up a bottle, before they _complain_." Stan obeyed seeing the pleading look Kyle sent him.

"Okay." said the raven-haired teen before giving them an odd look. As he turned to leave he had a smile on his face; for some unknown reason, Stan felt as if he was the happiest man on earth and he didn't even know why?

* * *

Two hours later, after the boys had finished their bottles and ate some apple sauce, (Well, in Cartman's case, he devoured it whole), and wrestling Cartman into wearing a nice long shirt that said: "I'm mommy's little angel." Kyle sighed in relief.

Stan laughed, remembering that shirt; his mother always complained about how fast he had grown and that he had only wore that shirt on twice.

Kyle who sighed at finally making the baby to stop trying to take it off, raised an eyebrow as Stan laughed. "What's so funny?"

Stan gave his boyfriend a smirk before saying: "Nothing, little angel's _mommy_..." he snickered, while Kyle glared at him. "What's that suppose to mean?" he said as Stan shook his head.

"Nothing, Ky. Chill out," he added.

As he Kyle's frown deepened, the door bell rang, making all of them jump. Cartman sent the door an irritated expression as Kyle opened it to reveal no other than the girls; yes the girls. Wendy, Bebe and Red - oh, great, Clyde, Token, Craig, Tweek and - and _Butters_, (Kenny's boyfriend) - how are they going to explain this to them?

"Oh... hey guys - what are you doing here?" asked Kyle feeling nervous for an unknown reason; was it because _they'll _discover the babies?

"To see _you_, silly." said Wendy as she gave Kyle a: "Are you eating? You look thin." look. Kyle knowing what was going through her mind said: "Wends, I'm eating. This is just how I look." while rolling his eyes at his friend's concerned face.

Bebe who was going to wave at Stan, _squealed_ as she spotted the babies.

Kenny, who was silently playing with a toy truck flinched at the high pitched squeal, while Cartman glared, a little annoyed as he tried to _wabble_ towards Stan, demanding attention - well, he would get attention - more than he'll like.

"_Gah_!" shrieked Tweek, staring wide-eyed at the babies. "You _kidnaped_ some babies - I-I don't want to be in-involved man! Gah! Too _much_ pressure!"

"Guys..." said Wendy slowly as Bebe and Red ran to the startled babies to cooed all over them. Craig, who was trying to calm Tweek down, flicked off Stan as in greeting, while Token and Clyde gave Kyle and Stan odd looks, raising their eyebrows.

"Oh geesh," said Butters, while nervously bringing his knuckles together.

"What going on?" Wendy demanded, while Cartman wiggled out off Stan's grip and tried to wobble towards Kyle, who, by _instinct _knelt down and held out his hands. "I-I don't know..." he said shocked at his actions as Cartman tripped but fell into Kyle's awaiting arms.

A/N: What did you think? Was it weird or okay? Reviews, only if you want to, again, I'm not going to force you.~Shirbells Style


	3. We are too young to be parents!

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.  
A/N: Sorry for not updating guys, I had writers block.

* * *

Zombies are evil- Thanks, I'm glad you love it:)

Rii- Really? Than I should update often to keep you alive:) And thanks for the 947217 thumbs up:)

BlackSheepNaru- Yes, Cartman's adorable when he carves for attention:)

Pocky Mistress- Thanks:)

'.I'm- I like your pen name and I will update often, don't worry.

RedHeadedCelestrian- Yeah, poor Butters.

Little Wolf Vamp Hearts Yaoi- You will read more when I get my mind right.:)

wtf-sama- I'll try to update sooner when I have more ideas.  


* * *

  
Our Friends are Babies, Literally!

Chapter 3- We are too young to be parents!

After awkwardly explaining about the why Cartman and Kenny turned into one year olds, Stan and Kyle were out of breath while the others had surprised looks on their faces. "Oh my God..." said Bebe breaking the silence as Cartman sat on her lap, babbling and pointing at a toy that Kenny was playing with on Red's lap.

Bebe gave the chubby baby an amiable look as he tried to wiggle from her grip. "I like Cartman this way." she said, getting a nod from everyone in the room. As Cartman crawled up to Kenny, he eyed the toy with an malevolent look in his eye. Kenny, noticing Cartman crawling towards him gave the chubby boy a questioning look.

"Mine!" exclaimed Cartman, giving the toy car a wanting look.

Kenny frowned as he brought the toy to his little chest. "No." he said, as he scowled the other boy. "Shawe," he than added.

"Great," said Kyle with a groan. "Here we go again..."

The others gave Kyle a questioning look, except Stan who knew what was going to happen. "They're going to fight," said Stan as he stood from the sofa and was ready to pull the two babies apart. As Red grabbed Kenny around the waist, pulling him away, Cartman reached out and pulled Kenny by the shirt. "Mine!" he yelled out, snatching the toy from Kenny, who, began to cry.

"ERIC!" Kyle yelled at the chubby baby, who dropped the toy in shock, his eyes began to water. Kyle crossed his arms around his chest as he gave the baby a stern look. "Give the toy back to Kenny."

Everyone's eyes widen when Eric, gave the toy back to Kenny, he was livid, but gave Kyle an innocent look. Kyle frowned. He expected the baby to go on a rampage or something, but he gave the toy back!

-  
The rest left after two hours, much to Bebe's dismay, who, begged to stay with the babies. Wendy literally dragged her out the door, promising the blonde that they'll come back.

As Kenny slept on Stan's chest as Stan laid on the sofa, watching some football game, Cartman crawled around the whole house, following the red head everywhere. "Aren't you tired?" asked Kyle as he picked up the baby. Cartman gave him a confused look, not understanding. "I agree with Bebe. I like you like this, rather than an annoying fat-ass who has the pleasure to make me pissed - that one of these days I'm going to brake his fat nose along with his legs." Kyle muttered darkly as Cartman tilted his head to the side, not understanding.

Stan blinked as he watched the game, not hearing the phone ring. "Stan! Can you get that!" he heard Kyle yell. "Get what?" he yelled back, rubbing Kenny's back as the baby began stir. "

"The phone, Stan!"

Stan frowned. "Why can't you get it!"

"Ugh!" he heard from Kyle. "I'm changing Cartman's diaper!" It seemed as he was gagging. Poor Kyle...

"All right, geesh." Stan muttered as he got off the sofa, Kenny's head on his shoulder as he headed towards the kitchen. "Hello?" he asked as he picked up the phone.

"Hello sweetie." he heard his mom voice from the other side of the line.

"Hi mom." he said lamely. "What's up?" he than added.

"We just wanted to check on you boys." said Sharon, than added. "Damn it Randy! I said NO!" making Stan flinch. "Sorry, sweetie. You know how your father gets when he drinks too much."

"S'okay." Stan shrugged a little trying to not wake the baby up.

After half an hour, Stan hanged up and jumped when he saw Kyle leaning against the counter. "Shit, Ky, you scared me."

"Good, asshole." Kyle muttered as he left the kitchen. A minute later Stan heard the voices of the funny Canadians, Terrance and Phillips as he rocked Kenny is his arms as the baby began to cry.

A/N: Sorry it's so short guys, I tried to make it longer but couldn't. I'll update sooner. I'll make the next chapter like seven pages longer or so? Anyway, what do you think?

Next chapter would be of Stan's new obsession - like his father - recording the "family" and Bebe is coming back too. Oh! And Cartman learns a new word - I'm not telling, you have to guess. If you guess right than you get a hug from Cartman and Kenny! Even if I don't own them, sadly. ~Shirbells Style 


	4. New Obsession, Stan?

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.

A/N: Hey guys, missed me? Of course you didn't. You miss the story - right? Sorry for not updating sooner guys, I have a cold, a really bad cold. I can barley get out of bed without my mom scolding me about every little thing - thanks mom. Anyway, Merry Christmas! This is my present to you. Oh and sorry when I said the story was going to be seven pages long, but I couldn't type without sneezing all over my poor computer and I wanted to give you all a Christmas present.

* * *

tfro97- I like your guesses, but it's mommy. Anyway, you get a hug from either Kenny or Cartman because you at least tried:)

Traban16- Yes, mommy is it! Congrats! You get your hug from both Cartman and Kenny, and you get to choose what character you want to make an appearance. (One that wasn't in the last chapters.)

Hells Bells- Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy it. And don't worry I'm not bothered at all.

Little Wolf Vamp Hearts Yaoi- Yes he calls Kyle mommy or mama, much to Kyle's dismay, want a hug from Cartman or Kenny?

Miyu loves Sasuke- Ha, the last one always makes me laugh, "No kitty, this is my chicken pot pie!" I should add that on my next chapter or this one:)

Rii- I'm glad someone loves my story so much:) Thank you. Want a hug from every character in my story? But you have to return them, they're not mine:)

Kena mcsove- And I should make more, I have writer's block right now, but I'll try to update as soon as I can:)

* * *

Our Friends are Babies, Literally!

Chapter 4: New Obsession, Stan?

Stan groaned as he woke up, not a morning person. As he rubbed his eyes, he tiredly glanced at his boyfriend's sleeping form._ 'What time is it?'_ was the first thing that came into his mind. Sighing he averted his eyes from Kyle and stared, blinking at the clock. "3: 47am..." he muttered.

Stan laid back down, one hand on Kyle's waist as he drifted to sleep - well... a cry made him jump in surprise, getting a mumble from the sleeping red head. "God dammit!" muttered Stan as he got off of bed, giving out an irritated sigh.

When Stan opened the door to the babies' room, Cartman cooed, giving Stan those doe eyes. Stan sighed as he walked towards Cartman. "_Up_!" commanded Cartman as held up his chubby arms, giving Stan a pout.

"You're so_ needy_, Cartman. Are _you_ the same fat-ass or are you just a baby?" Stan asked himself. "Well, if you were yourself, you'll probably make Kyle _miserable_." he chuckled humorless as he picked the baby up.

"Well, Eric, I can't sleep... so we'll watch some cartoons - _why_ the hell am I talking to a baby?" he than added as Cartman tilted his head to the side, giving the teen a look like he's crazy. "Even you know I'm going crazy huh..." he told Cartman as he glanced at Kenny's crib, finding that at least he doesn't have to deal with two - even if Kenny was more calmer and quieter than Cartman.

The raven-haired teen laid the baby on the couch as he looked for the television remote. He got on all fours and looked under the couch and almost screamed as Cartman jumped, literally onto his back. "_Ow_! Cartman!" Stan yelped as he tried to get up. Cartman laid on Stan's back a grin on his face as he balanced on the teen's hurting back.

After painfully sitting on the couch, Stan switched the T.V on as Cartman sat on his lap, giving a disgusted look at some cartoon show. "No!" he cried. Stan sighed than changed the channel. As Terrance and Philip came on, Cartman bounced on the teens lap, speaking gibberish and giving out cute giggles as the comedians made some fart jokes.

"I_ have_ to get this on tape!" said Stan, placing the baby on the ground as he sprinted upstairs towards his parents bedroom.

Cartman, who not noticed Stan leaving, gave out an angry snort as the commercials came on, showing some doll who could apparently pee when fed some fake baby juice or whatever.

When Stan came back with a video camera in his hand, he frowned when Cartman wasn't doing his little dance, but when he heard the Terrance and Philip show back on, Cartman started to wiggle like a fat little worm, but an adorable one. "Eric, look at the camera," said Stan as he moved in-front of the baby. Cartman raised an eyebrow and continued giggling as Philip gave out a bean joke fart. Than all of a sudden he gave out a fart, making Stan laugh out loud, happy that he was recording.

Cartman jumped, startled at the noise that came from him, than glanced up at a laughing Stan and joined him.

"Stan?" came a voice from upstairs.

"What is it, Ky?" he said, a huge smile plastered on his face. Cartman gave out a happy baby laugh as heard the red head.

"Stan? What are you doing?" asked Kyle as he held Kenny giving his boyfriend a questioning look.

"Videotaping Cartman." was his response, as he recorded the baby, a smile on his face.

"Why?"

"Um, 'cause he's watching Terrance and Philip." Stan shrugged. "And it's funny as _fuck_."

"Stan!" yelled Kyle, glaring at his boyfriend.

"What?" asked Stan. What did he do - oh... "Sorry, Ky. It slipped out." he apologized as Cartman gave Stan an amused look, as if he knew what it meant, while Kenny buried his head on Kyle's shoulder.

"_Mommy_!" yelled Cartman, getting the attention from both boys. Cartman pointed at the T.V while giving Kyle a look that made Kyle freeze from his spot. "Wha-" he cried, his eyes wide. Stan, on the other hand had a smile on his face, recording. "Wow, I'm glad I have this on tape." he said to a horrified Kyle.

"Stan! Get rid of that thing!" exclaimed Kyle, looking at the camera as if it was a disease.

"Why? God Ky, you seemed like you just had your- _ow_!" he rubbed his head where the red head had whacked him. "Kyle, what the f-" he began to say but stop at the glare the young Jew gave him.

"Mommy!" Kyle flinched as Cartman crawled towards him. "Up!" he than commanded. Kyle stared down at Cartman in shock.

"_Momma_?" Kenny than added, making Kyle jump a little.

"I think this camera is always have something _good_ to record, no wonder dad's obsessed with it," said Stan as he continued to record much to Kyle annoyance. "As are _you_." The red head, picked up Cartman and walked off to the kitchen, Stan on his trail. "Wait Ky -_ man_! Bebe _was_ right - you do _have_ a nice ass." he than added, moving the camera downwards, only to be yanked off of Stan's hands by a really pissed off Kyle.

"Ky, give it back." Stan was no longer smiling.

"No." was the red head's response as he walked back to the kitchen where Cartman and Kenny were seated on high chairs. He placed the camera on top of the refrigerator, only to be snatched back by Stan who ran in full speed towards his room, luckily his asthma hadn't kicked in.

"Stan!" he heard Kyle screech from the kitchen.

Cartman and Kenny glanced at each other than giggled as they saw Kyle leave the kitchen, hearing the red head storm upstairs. "Momma mad?" Kenny asked Cartman, who gave the blond baby a nod. They stared at each other before Cartman gave out a loud fart, making Kenny laugh.

* * *

"No." Kyle crossed his arms.

"But _why_..." Bebe whined as she and Wendy sat on the couch each holding a baby. Cartman babbled as he bounced on Wendy's lap, staring at the T.V that was off. Where was his show!

"You are not taking them to the mall Bebe." said Kyle sternly.

"But they need more baby clothes, you can't make them wear Stan's old ones forever."

"They're not going to be babies forever Bebe. In a week they'll be back to normal." Kyle sighed. Bebe huffed, than gave Kenny a kiss on the forehead. "Mmm, he smells nice." she said as she sniffed his hair.

"Where's Stan?" asked Wendy, noticing that the other boy was not present. Kyle sighed again before saying an a angry tone: "He locked himself in the room, the jackass." Wendy and Bebe raised an eyebrow.

"He has his father's obsession." Kyle added, raising his voice as he stared up at the ceiling.

Wendy and Bebe winced.

"Ky, I'm not coming down!" they heard Stan yell from his room. "You're not getting the camera!" he than added.

"Mall?" Bebe than said, giving Kyle her puppy-eye look. Kyle frowned, glancing at the babies than the girls. "Fine." he sighed in defeat, but I'm going."

"Yay!" yelled Bebe as she hugged a surprised Kenny.

"Mommy/Momma?" asked both babies, staring at Kyle in confusion. Kyle flinched but gave them a weak smile.

"Mommy? Momma?" asked Wendy and Bebe in unison.

"Ugh!" Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he had inherited from Stan. "I'll explain everything once we get to the mall."

"I'm coming too!" Stan ran downstairs with the camera in his hands. Kyle gave him an irritated look.

"Stan..." he warned.

"I won't record." Stan snapped while clutching the camera to his chest, watching the red head warily.

"Ugh! Fine!" snapped Kyle, as he helped Wendy and Bebe cover the babies with something warm.

Cartman gave the television a longing look, but didn't say anything as they walked off the door towards Bebe's car.

"Let's go see your boyfriend Ken." Bebe whispered to Kenny, while grabbing her phone. "I'll call the rest of the gang."

A/N: Merry Christmas! And A Happy New Year! And lets not forget Hanukkah!  
Review if you want to~ Shirbells Style


	5. You're spoiling them!

A/N: Wow! Thanks for the reviews for the fourth chapter! I love you guys! I never knew I would get all of those reviews all together with four chapters! Even though I don't deserve them. I apologize. I was having trouble at what to write so... I decided to give you what I already had.

Kena mcsove- Aw, thanks. Yeah, Kenny is cute ^^

tfro97- Aw, thanks :)

ShawniRaeJohnson- Oh it is? You're lucky your sister is willing to play as Stan! No one in my family, (And friends), want to do that with me. So I have to imaging that I'm Stan or Kyle - yeah I know, I'm weird.

Rumanya- Me too :)

Traban16- Haha:) Yeah that would be hilarious - that's why I added it on here.

Little Wolf Vamp Hearts- Thanks:) I'll try to make the babies more cuter.

XxxEFreakxxX- Yeah, you read my mind... maybe I'll keep them as babies. And Yes, he'll turn out different.

Rii- Yeah! I knew you'll love the hugs! Your dad does the same? Awesome!

Sn0wx- Aw, thanks:) Don't worry, I'm thinking of more exciting things I'll have them do before... sadly, they go back to normal.

nanahikarilover- I love Kyle too! He's my favorite character in South Park!

Simply anonymous- Thank you ^^

Yaythe1st- I know. Thanks for reviewing. :)

angelgirl 158- Yep. Poor Kyle is always the mom.

Doree33- Yeah. Just did. xD

Pocket Mistress- Thanks for the ideas. I appreciate it.

Rika-chan24- They will.

Our Friends are Babies, Literally!

Chapter 5: You're spoiling them!

"Stanley Randall Marsh! Put that away!" Kyle snarled at his boyfriend, Stan, who was apparently filming on the way to the mall. Kyle was fuming.

Stan rolled his eyes and turned the video camera away... for now. He crossed his arms childishly. Cartman glanced between the two teens. "Mo-" he stared but stopped when he saw a big blue balloon on the air, being held by a man in a clown costume. "Want!" he exclaimed, pointing at the balloon.

"You want a balloon?" Bebe cooed as she drove, looking side to side to look for a parking space.

"Yea!" Cartman nodded as Kenny looked at the other as if he was crazy. "My ba-loo" he added. Kyle frowned. Even as a baby, Cartman wanted whatever he wanted. He could see the look on Bebe's face the reverse mirror and she looked excited. She's going to spoil them...

"I'll buy you one, Eric," Bebe cooed at the chubby baby, who looked at her as if she was a miracle or something...

"Bebe..." Wendy sighed at her girlfriend, (A/N:Yeah, they are dating. For some reason I paired these two together).

"Wendy..." Bebe whined.

* * *

As they sat at the food court waiting for the others to arrive, they spotted their old teacher from the fourth grade, Mr. Garrison.

"Oh, hello," he greeted them as he was walking pass their table, but stopped when he saw two babies. "What the hell?" he than cursed, ignoring Kyle's glare. "Is that Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick?" he added.

"How do you..." started Stan.

"Oh please..." drawled the man as he rolled his eyes. "You think I won't recognize you little bastards."

After explaining about the incident to the fourth grade teacher - Mr. Garrison interrupted. "Do they have the mind of a 1 year old?" He asked. "Or are they trapped in a baby's body?"

"Yeah - I guess so..." said Stan.

"Okay; Eric what's 2 plus 2?" he asked the baby. (Credit goes to Traban16)

Cartman blinked.

"Come on, Eric."

"Twe- Twelf!" He yelled out.

"Well, he's a complete retard - I'll tell you that."

Kyle glared at him. "No he's not." he defended the baby. "At least he said twelve." he added as Cartman looked confused.

Kenny on the other hand was ignoring them all - eyeing a fry. Stan noticing this pulled out his camera from his coat's pocket and began to film as Wendy gave the baby a fry.

This went un-noticed by Kyle and Mr. Garrison...

"Oh great," said Mr. Garrison. "I must be dreaming - Kyle defending Eric - what? Did being a mommy affected your brain?"

"Mommy!" Eric exclaimed.

Kyle flinched. "Wha- ?"

Mr. Garrison grinned, as Kyle flinched. "Whatever you say, Kyle." he left the teen shocked. Kyle turned to Stan and glowered as Stan quickly pocketed the camera away.

"Hey guys!" they saw Token and the others wave at them, well except Craig, who flicked them off as in greeting and Tweek who twitched and yelled about underwear stealing gnomes; and surprisenly Butters who had a frown on his face - well to make it shorter only Token and Clyde waved.

"How are the kids?" asked Token as the group walked towards them.

"They're fine - fussy but fine." replied Stan as he gave Kyle a wink. Kyle blushed and shook his head and muttered under his breath.

"Want!" Cartman yelled out as he saw a clown - what the hell? A clown? - anyway, he eyed the clown's balloon animals and smiled. "Want bafoon!" Bebe grinned as she walked towards the clown with Cartman in her arms.

"Ugh!" Stan, Kyle and Wendy groaned.

Kenny just blinked, not knowing what the hell was going on.

* * *

"No."

"Want!"

"Eric. NO."

"WANT!"

"Just buy him the Goddamn toy!" exclaimed Stan, who was, still, filming.

Kyle sent him a dirty look.

"Guys!" They didn't need to turn around as they heard the voice of a chirping blond, Bebe. "What about these?" She and Wendy came into view. Wendy wearing a "help me out" look as she carried a cart full of baby clothes, toys, shoes and... more clothes...

Clyde, who was stuffing a taco in his mouth, began to choke. "Ga- dam- wo-" But he could barley spit the words out.

"Huh?" Bebe frowned.

"Gah!" They all jumped as Tweek, shaking pointed a shaky finger at the cart. "W-what if the gnomes steal t-their -ack- underwear? Oh God! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!"

"They are still in diapers, Tweek," said Kyle as he shot a gleeful Stan, a heated glare. "GET RID OF THAT!"

Pouting, Stan pocketed the small camera again. "I can't even film anything around here..." Stan muttered angerily.

Cartman blinked, looking amused at the two teens. "Daddy!" He yelled suddenly, as he stared at Stan.

All eyes were on him.


End file.
